The Stories of Avalyn Hawke and Fenris
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A series of one shots set through out Dragon Age II and now Dragon Age Inquisition based on my rogue Hawke and her romance with Fenris. Will be slight AU at times.
1. Fenris's Offer

Disclaimer: Anything from _Dragon Age II _belongs to Bioware, EA. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

This is a series of short stories, one shots, based around one of my many play throughs. I mostly play dual wielding rogue Hawke. Each of these stories centers around Avalyn Hawke and Fenris. Some stories might have two versions. One for here and one for Wattpad dot com. I will tell you if there is a different version.

I'm willing to listen to ideas from you all. I also know of some from other sites, that other's have posted in stories I've read. They may be old, but I might take a crack at them. Please PM me or leave it as a review.

* * *

**Fenris's Offer**

Avalyn Hawke stood next the single window of the small hovel she lived in with her mother, sister, and uncle. To say things were cramped was an understatement. Four humans and one massive Mabari in a three room hovel was beyond packed.

Most nights Ava tired to be somewhere else, either down at the Hangman with Varric and Isabella, staying with Merrill in the Alienage, or Anders in his clinic. She couldn't stay with Aveline in the barracks, and she doubted Fenris would let her stay in his mansion in Hightown.

Out of all of her new acquaintances, Fenris was the one she worried most about. At any moment, Tevinter slave hunters could come and try to take him back to his former master, that was after all how they met. True, Anders and Merrill were apostates, but they didn't pull at her like Fenris did.

She couldn't put her finger on it. Yes, he didn't trust mages, but she understood why. Who could trust someone who had cause so much pain and heartache on a person? True, not all mages were evil like his former master. Her father and Bethany were examples of that, but she knew that with magic came a great responsibility.

Sighing, Ava turned away from the window. She whistled for Shadow. The Mabari raised his head and looked at her. Slowly, he moved to stand up. Ava then moved to the door. She couldn't stand to hear the arguing between her mother and her uncle.

Bethany came out the room the room the three women shared. She glanced from her mother to her sister. Sighing, she walked over to her sister.

"It might be a good time to see about getting into the estate." She glanced back at the arguing pair. "I can't take much more of this."

Ava nodded. "Any where is better than here at the moment."

Bethany nodded as her sister opened the door and walked out followed by her Mabari.

xxxxxxx

Sometime later, the Hawke sisters, Fenris, Shadow, and Anders stood in Darktown near the secret entrance to the Amell Estate. Ava moved close to the door with her mother's old key. A rogue using a key, that had to be the the strangest thing to see today. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door.

Turning back to face the others, Ava smiled weakly. "We're in."

Bethany nodded. "Hopefully, we find Grandfather's will quickly."

Fenris moved as far from Anders as he could, as he moved closer to Ava. "Why exactly am I here?"

Ava sighed. "I thought that you of all people wouldn't mind dealing with slavers."

Fenris's eyes widened for a moment, but he soon returned to his broody mood. "True."

Anders stood silently holding his staff. Ava would have glared at him if he had said anything against Fenris at that moment.

Bethany moved forward. "Well, let's get started."

The group entered the Amell Estate.

xxxxxxx

A few hours later, the group walked out of the front entrance of the Estate. Bethany held in her hands the Will.

She looked at her sister. "I think we should look over it before we give it to Mother."

Ava nodded as she wiped her daggers on her leather leggings. "Let's head to the Hangman. Varric said he would help." She turned towards the other two. "Thanks for your help. You two can head home if you want."

Anders smiled slightly. "I'll stay with you till the Hangman. I'll make my way back to my clinic from there."

Ava wasn't fooled. The healer had a soft spot for her and Bethany, but she couldn't get the thought of the fact that he wasn't alone in his head out of her mind. Bethany acted like she had a mild crush on him, but Ava well just couldn't.

Ava looked at Fenris, who was glaring daggers at Anders. "Fenris?"

Fenris turned his emerald eyes towards her. "I will accompany you."

Ava nodded as Bethany glanced around them.

Bethany smiled at her sister. "Well, let's be on our way." She began to walk off towards Hightown Market.

Anders soon followed close behind her, while Ava, Shadow, and Fenris stood remaining in the square in front of the Estate.

Ava sighed. "You don't have to come, Fenris. It's a long walk from the Hangman."

Fenris moved closer to her. "I refuse to allow you to travel with only that abomination."

"I've got Bethany and Shadow." She sighed. "Fenris, you don't have to come."

Fenris almost glared at her. "Do you think I can not walk from here to Lowtown and back?"

"No, Fenris." Ava sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I appreciate your help and the offer to come with us, but there really is no reason for you to come all the way down to Lowtown." She glanced at the darkened streets. "More than likely we won't be leaving the Hangman till morning."

Fenris nodded. "Hawke, I understand, but I do not feel right in letting you walk these streets."

Ava smiled. "You know more than likely they're almost half way to Lowtown by now."

Fenris laughed. "True."

Ava sighed. "All right. Let's get going."

xxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Ava sat at the table in Varric's room at the Hangman with the Will out in front of her.

"That bastard."

Ava tilted her head back. Bethany slept in the corner, while Fenris and Varric sat with her at the table. Shadow laid near her feet.

Sighing, Varric settled into his chair. "I have to agree, Hawke."

Ava tilted her head forward. "He left my mother everything, and Gamlen lost it all."

Fenris's eyes soften a bit. "Wish I could help, Hawke."

"Thanks for the thought, Fenris." Ava sighed. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'll show it to Mother in the morning. Hopefully, she'll have an idea."

Varric sighed. "All I can suggest is to try the Viscount, but I don't know if that would really do anything."

"Thanks, Varric." Ava smiled weakly before glancing at Fenris. "You can head home, Fenris. There's no point in you staying."

Fenris nodded. "I know, but I don't think Varric would mind having another guest for the night."

Varric laughed. "Ah, true, Broody." The dwarf pushed his chair back. "I'll leave you two to get some sleep. I suggest you get as much as you can, Hawke, before you head home."

Ava tired to hide a yawn. "Thanks for the concern, Varric."

Varric smiled. "I do my best." He walked towards where his bed was hidden. "See you two in the morning."

Ava sighed as she leaned back into her chair. She was exhausted. It wouldn't be much longer till she was asleep.

"You could rent a room, Hawke."

"Don't have the coin, Fenris." She leaned forward and crossed her arms across the table. Soon her head sat on them.

"Is your home so bad that you can't sleep there?"

"For the most part, yes." She closed her eyes as the sound of him moving in his chair reached her ears.

"You could come and stay in one of the rooms of the Mansion. There are at least a dozen rooms in it. I'm not using them all."

"Thanks for the offer, Fenris. I'll remember next time."

She heard nothing more as she quickly fell asleep.

Mid-morning, Bethany, Shadow, and Ava stood outside of the hovel. Both dreaded heading inside. Soon their mother would learn just what her brother had done to them.

Ava opened the door. "Here goes."

* * *

I didn't include scenes from the game on purpose. Also, I didn't want to record the entire trip through the Estate.

This is the first one shot, or short story of this collection. I'm already working on the second, but can't say when it'll be upload. Like I said I'm willing to listen to ideas.

Also, I named Dog Shadow in honor and in memory of my late dog that died this last November.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Rain

I forgot to mention a few things in the first one shot. These stories/one shots are in no real order. I may even do a few two or three shots. I have no real plans for this. Thanks for all of the lovely follows and favorites.

I'm going to do my best to keep this from becoming a cross-over, but a few TV shows might threaten that.

So enjoy the second one shot of this series.

Oh, almost forgot. This takes place between Act I and Act 2, but like I said I may have one story set in one act and then the next one in the act before or maybe a little AU. I will warn you if it goes AU a bit.

* * *

**Rain**

Avalyn Hawke hated the rain. Well, to be truthful, she didn't hate all rain. She loved the spring showers and those lovely bouts of cooling rain in the summer, but at the moment, she hated the rain pouring out of the sky down at her and her three companions. Oh, how she wished she was nice and warm in her estate, even if her mother would no doubt drive her crazy with the redecorating of the newly reacquire estate.

Why had she agreed to do this errand for Anders? Oh, she knew. He needed ingredients for potions and salves for his clinic, which was why Merrill was with her. Ava was so happy she had listened to her mother and had grabbed three oil skin cloaks in the Lowtown Market. At least, she, Fenris, and Merrill weren't soaking wet, but poor Shadow had to be.

Ava glanced back over her shoulder. The two elves behind her were following her in different moods. Fenris was glancing around, watching for signs of bandits or anything else for that matter. While, Merrill seemed just down right giddy. Sighing, she stopped and turned them.

"I've had enough. I know there's a cave not too far up the path. We can wait there till this passes."

Merrill nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Hawke. I haven't seen anything that is on Anders list, yet."

Fenris grunted a bit, shifting his sword on his back. "Getting out of this rain sounds like a wonderful idea, Hawke."

Ava nodded. "We better hurry. I think it might actually be getting worst."

Soon the group was back on move, as the rain began to fall more heavily. About ten minutes later, the cave came into view. Shadow ran out ahead. Ava sighed as Fenris walked up to her side.

"Ah, that cave. At least it is not one of the Slave Holding caves."

Ava nodded. "It's come in handy before." She glanced back at Merrill. "You all right there, Merrill?"

Merrill walked up smiling, holding a few flowers in her hands. "Sorry, I found a few things. I got more than I could carry."

Ava sighed. "Nothing to worry about, Merrill. That's why we came out here."

Shadow barked drawing their attention back to the cave.

"Well, we better make sure it's clear. I don't want anything coming out and getting us."

Fenris smiled a bit. "I can agree with that."

Merrill almost seemed to dance a bit. "Me, too."

Slowly, the trio walked up to Shadow. Ava bent down and patted the Marbari's head. "Smell anything boy?"

The massive dog raised his head and barked before heading into the cave.

Ava sighed. At least the cave wasn't too deep, but who knew what could be inside. She really didn't want to mess with any spiders today.

Walking into the cave, Ava shook her head. Leave it to Shadow to be excited over nothing more than some very smell seaweed and some other things.

Fenris chuckled. "Well, at least we know it is safe."

Merrill nodded. "That's always good."

Ava glanced around. "Looks like all is safe. Now if we could only start a fire."

Merrill threw back her hood. "I doubt we could get one started because of the rain, but I'm willing to use magic to create one, Hawke." She glanced over at Fenris.

Ava sighed. "All right, but that's it."

Merrill nodded and walked a bit further into the cave. She knelt down and began to make a small pit.

"I do not like this, Hawke."

Ava pushed back her hood. "I know, Fenris, but we need to stay warm. We might be here awhile." Thunder could be heard in the distance. "It's not a good idea to be out there with it thundering."

Fenris sighed. "I know that."

Ava glanced out of the cave. "I'm still surprised that you actually came along, Fenris."

Fenris lowered his hood and then gently took his sword off his back. "I was not about to let you come out here with only her and Shadow, Hawke."

Ava sighed. "Fenris, I've come out here on my own before. You really didn't have to volunteer."

Fenris shook his head. "I may not approve what that abomination is, but he does help people in Lowtown. I do not trust him, but without we would have had more troubles that we have had."

Ava nodded. "I know."

Merrill perked up and turned her head towards them. "Finished. Now we can get nice and warm."

Ava smiled at the elf. "Thanks, Merrill."

Merrill removed her cloak and laid it down on the floor of the cave. Sitting on top of it, she frowned. "Unfortunately, I can't remember if we brought food or not."

Ava moved her pack under cloak. "Not much, so hopefully we won't be here too long. I could always go fish, but Fenris doesn't like fish too much." She glanced over at him.

"I would eat it if I had no choice, Hawke. You know as well as I that most creatures would have done as we have and taken shelter."

Ava nodded as she followed Merrill's example and took off her cloak and laid it on the ground. "We'll make do with what we have for now. Hopefully, this storm won't last too long." Lightening flashed in the sky outside.

Sitting down on her cloak, Ava unstrapped her daggers. Gently, she sat them down beside her. "We can't let our guards down. We can't be the only ones looking for shelter in this."

Fenris nodded. "I will take the first watch, Hawke."

Ava sighed. She wasn't fooled. If she as so much as mention that Merrill take a watch, Fenris would get no rest. So that mention it would be between the two of them and well Shadow. "I'll take second then."

Merrill was too busy looking over what she had gathered on the way to the cave to pay much attention.

Ava frowned as Shadow came happily walking up to her. She petted his head as he laid down beside her. The storm continued to rage on outside. At least, for the moment, they were dry.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun had gone down hours ago. The blood mage and Hawke were both fast asleep. Shadow would awaken every once in awhile to come see him or venture near the cave's entrance. He settled himself deeper into the cloak Hawke had given him. He was already heavily in debt to her. Now it seemed he was even more indebted to her.

Sighing, Fenris moved towards the cave's entrance. The storm finally seemed to be calming down. So more than likely in the morning they would return to the city.

He knew Hawke wouldn't allow the blood mage a watch. She knew he didn't trust her, but he did trust Hawke. One did not survive the Deep Roads, and not learn to trust someone. There was something about her that felt just right, but he couldn't explain it nor wish to tell her.

It had been almost two and half years since they met, and almost two months of that had been down in the Deep Roads. Even down there she had shined.

Fenris shook his head. He didn't need to have these thoughts. His markings caused him pain. Most times someone touched him it brought pain, but not with her. But he could not let these thoughts enter his mind. True he had not had to run in all this time, but he could still have to.

He refused to allow the Hunters to capture him and return him to Danarius. Hearing movement behind him, Fenris turned his head as Hawke sat up.

She turned to face him. "It sounds better than it did."

Fenris nodded as he walked over to her. "It has calmed down quite a bit."

Yawning, Hawke stood up. "You get some rest. I'll stay up till dawn. We'll more than likely head back after day break."

Fenris shook his head. "I do not require much sleep, Hawke. You know this. I will get a few hours and been up before dawn."

Hawke sighed. "All right, but get some rest."

Fenris removed his cloak and played it opposite Merrill. As he sat down, Hawke picked hers off the floor.

Relutantly, he laid down. Closing his eyes, he listened as she moved towards the cave's entrance. It might be a great risk, but he did truly trust Hawke.

Now if he could get his mind off of other thoughts about her.

* * *

So something different this time. Fenris finally gets his point of view. I can't say when the next update will be. This is more or less a way to keep writing when my current major story is getting too much.

So review if you please.

Like I said I'll welcome ideas. I do have at least one I know of that was a challenge some where else, but I want to be sure before I do it.

Visit my blog for news, and when there might be updates.

Love,

CL


	3. Birthday

So here's the third of stories. This takes place in Act III.

* * *

**Birthday**

Avalyn Hawke knew something was up. Isabella was dragging her from the Lowtown Market to the Hightown Market and back looking for some new daggers. Off course, as a fellow rogue, Ava understood, but she knew something was going on.

How could someone be so particular about daggers? There wasn't many places to look at daggers in Kirkwall. Did she really think that the merchants would be getting new merchandise in less than hour?

Sighing, Ava rested her weight on her hip as Isabella looked at the same daggers for the fourth or fifth time that day. Isabella was truly starting to get on her nerves.

Suddenly, she could hear Merrill's voice calling her name from the stairs that lead up towards the Hanged Man. "HAWKE!

Ava almost groaned as Merrill came down the stairs still looking for her. Ava turned towards the stairs and waved. "Over here, Merrill."

Merrill turned her head towards her and smiled. "Ah, there you are." She raced over to them. "I've been looking for you."

Ava sighed. "I've been with Isabella shopping for daggers."

Isabella turned from the merchant, smiling. "Hello, Kitten."

Merrill blushed. "Ah, Varric needs you at the Hanged Man."

Ava groaned. "For what? I was just there yesterday."

Merrill quickly glanced at Isabella. "I ah don't know. He just sent me to find you, since he knew you would no doubt be in the Lowtown Market as it has Isabella's favorite merchants."

Ava glared at Isabella. "Did he now?" She looked at Merrill and sighed. "Fine, I'll go along."

Merrill smiled. "He said to come as soon as possible, Hawke."

Ava nodded at her. "Give a minute here, Merrill."

Isabella laughed. "Don't worry about that, Hawke. Let's go see what Varric wants." Her eyes began to sparkle.

That sparkle had Ava worried. Something was definitely going on, and she wasn't sure she like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris walked into Varric's rooms at the Hanged Man and froze. The main room looked nothing like it had only a short time ago. He still did not understand exactly what it was Varric was planning. The truth was he wasn't sure Ava was going to like it or not.

He still felt a thrill at calling her Ava instead of Hawke, like everyone else. Of course, he only did it when they were alone in his mansion or her estate. Fenris sighed. Hopefully, the others were right, and she would enjoy it.

Turning to the side, Fenris glanced at the pile of gifts. Varric had told him, he had to go and get something for her. He held a small box in his hand. Fenris wasn't too sure he wanted to give it to her with the others present.

Varric walked out from the alcove that held his bed. "Well, what do you think, Broody?"

Fenris looked over at him. "I still do not understand why we are doing this."

Varric sighed. "You know it's Hawke's birthday, right?"

"Yes, Varric." He also knew she didn't really want to celebrate it.

"So we're throwing a party. We just haven't told her. I made sure Rivaini knew to be sure she didn't have her daggers. I don't want to end up with a dagger through the heart or in the back."

Fenris smiled slightly. "She wouldn't kill you over this."

Varric smiled. "Well, how do I know that." He sighed. "She deserves something to make her smile besides you."

Fenris almost frowned, but he knew Varric meant well. Ava was worried about the people of the city. So much so he was worried. Of course, he was one of those people she worried about, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He was the one who saw the weight on her shoulders at the end of each day.

Varric looked behind Fenris. "I was wondering if you were going to make it or not, Blondie."

Fenris moved to the side. He truly did not want to be anywhere near Anders at the moment, well in truth never.

The mage gave a fleeting smile. "I can't stay long, but I wasn't going to miss this." He glanced at Fenris.

Fenris stopped the growl that was forming. The mages were what were weighting the most on her. He understood her views as she did his. Even though he would stay by her side. He would not make that mistake again.

Anders moved opposite him as Aveline walked in.

"Don't you two start. Please try to stay civil."

Fenris nodded. "I'm trying, Aveline."

Aveline sighed before looking at Varric. "They're almost here. I saw them before I came in. You know she more than likely knows something is going on."

Varric smiled. "She wouldn't be Hawke if she didn't." He glanced past Aveline. "We better get into position. Won't be much of a surprise if we're all standing out here in the opened." He turned and walked back into the alcove.

The other three followed soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava knew something was definitely up, when they walked into the Hanged Man. Normally at this time of day, the tavern was full of people, but instead it was empty. Corff greeted them with a wave, before going back to wiping down the bar.

She glanced at Merrill and Isabella. What in the Fade was going on?

Merrill smiled as she walked ahead. Isabella stayed beside her.

Ava glanced at Isabella. "What's going on?"

"You'll see. Now be a good girl and follow Merrill."

Sighing, Ava followed after Merrill. Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? She walked up the stairs to the rooms and headed towards Varric rooms. Merrill stood, just inside the doorway.

She froze at the door way. Oh, no. No. How did she forget?

Suddenly, everyone else came out from the alcove.

"Surprise." Well, it was said mostly by Varric, Aveline, and Anders. Fenris just stood there.

She couldn't cry. No. No more crying. Why would they do this? She hadn't celebrated since...

Fenris quickly moved towards her. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

She fought back the tears. Ava knew they all meant well, but it hurt.

Aveline seemed to realize something wasn't right and moved towards her. "Hawke?"

Ava smiled weakly. "Sorry, guys. It's just ah.."

Varric smiled. "We know, but we also know that you still need to celebrate. Now come in and enjoy yourself. Just forget what exactly what day it is, and think it's just my friends reminding me that they care."

Ava smiled as she wiped a tear away. "Thanks, everyone."

Merrill nodded. "It may be hard, but you are worth celebrating, Hawke."

"All right, let's eat." Ava nodded as she gently placed a hand on Fenris's shoulder.

Merrill cheered. "Yeah!"

* * *

So yeah. It ends here. It's more of a build up than anything. Will I ever reveal what exactly Fenris had for her or not? You'll have to wait and see.

Also, about there being no Sebastian. I never played a playthrough with him. When finally got the DLC, my brother decided he wanted to sell the game to get something else. So yeah. Hopefully, no one was too out of character.

I do have a list of ideas, but as I've said please send your ideas. I will give you credit if I use your idea.

So review if you please.


	4. Spring in The Garden

**Spring in The Garden**

Spring was in the air. Now that would normally be a good thing, but not in Kirkwall. The winds drove the smells of the harbor and the weapon foundries up into Hightown, causing the Nobels who could to flee the City. But not the Champion. No she was sitting under the shade in her small garden. If it wasn't for Merrill and Orana the garden would be dead. Avalyn Hawke didn't have the time or energy to care for it. So she welcomed the help of her friend and servant.

Smiling, Ava shook her head as her massive Mabari played among the flowers. To her the smell wasn't too bad. After all she did come from Ferelden. Shadow began to roll aroound among the flowers.

Sighing, Ava glanced up at the sky above. At least for the moment, she wasn't needed. No one to rescue or help. No, finally she had a day for herself. Well, if Fenris showed up that plan might change. Leaning back against the lone tree's trunk, Ava closed her eyes. Spring always brought back good and bad memories for her. Playing with the twins among the wild flowers. Running from Templars. Her life had not been easy.

Of course, things were easier at times. This being one of them. She had given her three servants the day off. Even they needed a day for themselves. A light breeze blew past her face. She could almost pretend she was back in Lothering.

"Ava?"

Opening her eyes, Ava smiled. "I was wondering if you come for a visit or not."

Fenris smiled softly at her. "You do not get many days to yourself."

"I try." She sat back up. "So what brings you here?"

Fenris frowned. "Do I require a reason?"

Ava looked at him. "No, but you more than likely do."

Fenris nodded. "I do have a reason for coming.". He moved closer to her. "To see you.". He slowly smiled.

"Why, Serrah? Why would you come to see me? You saw me only last night.". She smiled sweetly at him.

Fenris growled as he moved closer towards her. "Which would have been better if you had not sliped out around dawn."

"I had to get back her to be sure they all took their day off. Orana still requires me to remind her and force her to go." She frowned at him. "I would have loved to have stayed, Fenris."

Sighing, Fenris joined her on the stone bench. "I am sorry. I had hoped that when I woke you would be there."

'I'll make it up to you."

Shadow came barking up to the elf, who petted the massive hound on his head. "I would hope so." A bird began to sing near the top of the tree. "This almost makes me regret not allowing Merrill to tend my garden."

"Orana has helped as well. I haven't had the time to tend it."

Fenris frowned. "Ava, you know I know the other reason."

Oh, yes the other reason. Her mother. The garden had been her mother's joy, since her daughter wasn't in a hurry to marry.

Ava fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's not a lie, Fenris."

"I did not say you were not busy. Your mother would be proud."

"Maybe."

Shadow looked up at her.

"I need to get out of the city for a while."

Fenris nodded. "We can always go to the Wounded Coast."

Ava smiled. "It's more of going somewhere different."

"The Wounded Coast is different than the City. Or is this something I do not know?"

"A little of both. It's really just me missing the widwide open fields of Ferelden. It happens every spring."

Shadow whined as he looked up at her.

"I know, Boy." Ava patted him on the head.

She glanced at Fenris, who seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to to face her. "Ava, I think I understand. Being some where open and not so caged in like in the City, must have been wonderful."

Ava nodded vaguely.

Fenris smiled softly as he raised his hand towards her face.

"Maybe one day I can I show you."

"Perhaps." He leaned closer and captured her mouth with his.

The Champion of Kirkwall was finally enjoying the lovely spring day in her small garden.

* * *

So ends another one shot. A lovely day in a garden in spring. I wanted something nice and sweet for this one. I do hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks for the lovely follows, reviews, and faves.

As a little side note, I almost lost this story. I was clearing out my tablet, and I accidently deleted all my documents. I had already sent this to be uploaded. So it was safe, but I had to retype what I had for two stories. I go into more detail on my blog.

Now review if you please. Ideas for this series are welcomed.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.


	5. Leandra's Visit

**Leandra's Visit**

He was cold. It could be because of the burning embers in the hearth, but no it was something else entirely. No, he had done something out of fear, and in the end had been a fool. After spending years fighting by Avalyn Hawke's side, he had finally given in to his desire and had spent a wonderful night in her bed. But it had caused unforeseen consequences. Memories of his life before he had gained the Lyrim marking etched into skin had slowly drifted in and out of his mind. He had been scared. So being a complete fool he had left her. HE HAD LEFT HER. She had been understanding and had even offered to help him, as always, but he had walked away.

So now he sat in his cold mansion, hating himself. None of the others had come to even knock on the door. Not even Varric, and he was actually starting to miss the dwarf. Sighing, he slowly stood up. There was barely any food, and he really didn't want to drink any wine, which was a first.

He glanced at his massive two handed sword, resting against the door to the main hall of the mansion. Why had Hadriana finally come here? Maybe he and Hawke could have actually had a chance. Maybe. But that was the past, and he knew he couldn't dwell on it. No, he would have to slowly regain what he had lost with Hawke, if that damned Abomination didn't try to do anything.

Oh, he had seen him watching her. If that Abomination even tried to …. well Fenris didn't want to think about that. He couldn't really stop her. After all, he had left her, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly he heard the mansion's main door swing open and hit the wall. He sworn he heard Bodahn yelling, but soon he heard the door slam shut. Footsteps approached the door, but he didn't move for his weapon. He had a very good idea who it was coming to face him, and he couldn't very well kill Leandra Amell.

He turned to face her as she marched into the room.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you, Messere."

Sighing, Fenris gestured towards the only real sitting he had. "Please have a seat."

Leandra shook her head. "No, Messere, I'll remain standing."

Fenris could now see where that death glare Hawke had more than like originated.

Leandra frowned at him. "I am here about Avalyn. What did you do to my daughter?"

Fenris sighed. "Acted like a fool, noting more."

"What do you mean?"

He might have been a fool with how he dealt with Hawke, but Maker, he knew better than to tell her mother exactly what had happened that night. "I hmmm, more or less acted on my feelings. But memories of my past came rushing back." He sighed. "They were only fleeting, but it scared me."

Leandra nodded. "Ava mentioned something about your memories." Sighing, she sat down in one of the few still sturdy chairs in the room. "You don't understand how hard it is for her to open up and let someone in."

Fenris slowly moved towards the elder Hawke. "I do not understand."

Leandra smiled sadly. "She doesn't know I know. There was a boy in Lothering. I fairly sure he was her first crush, but he crushed her heart in the dirt. He used her to get something he wanted. I only know because I happened to hear him bragging just before we fled."

Fenris clinched his fist. "What happened to him?"

"Can't say. He either fled Lothering or was killed." Leandra looked at him. "Messere, I know you have a past you can't fully remember, but you do have a chance at a future that just might be worth more than that past, if you're willing to jump." Leandra smiled at him.

"I do not wish for her to get hurt." Fenris hung his head.

"Well, you already did that." Leandra stood up. "Now it is up to you if you wish to fix it or not."

Fenris sighed. "I thought you were going to more than talk to me."

Leandra smiled. "She may take a bit more after her father, but Ava is like me more than she knows. You remind me so much of Malcolm." She frowned for a moment. "She'll give you as long as you need, but don't make her wait forever."

Fenris stood still as stone as Leandra walked out of the room, and soon after he heard the main door shut close behind her.. He glanced at the ashes in his hearth. His heart felt like ash. In his fear he had hurt her. Could he repair the damage? Would she allow him? Time was the only one who knew.

* * *

So as you can guess this takes place in Act II after the love scene. It's not much, but it was an idea in my head. I always thought that Leandra was still mourning Malcolm, but that she didn't want her daughter/son to see her hurting. Also, that if she used the name Amell that she could help her/him more than with Hawke.

So review if you please.


	6. Pinic

**The Picnic**

It was a beautiful day near the base of Sundermount. Avalyn Hawke shook her head at the sight before her. Her Marbari hound, Shadow, was playfully jumping around Fenris, who carried what seemed to be a picnic basket. Now for anyone else that might not seem odd, but Fenris wasn't anyone else. No he was, well Fenris.

It felt odd being outside the City without her daggers, but she wasn't too worried. After all, they were in one of the bags that Fenris carried as well as his massive sword. He still hadn't told her why he was dragging her out her in the middle of summer. Yes, the City was almost unbearable in summer, but that didn't explain why they were trekking near the Mountain. Alone.

After a few more minutes of walking, Fenris finally stopped. Ava walked up to him.

"Are you finally going to tell me why we're out here?"

Fenris frowned. "Would you rather be in the City?"

Ava shook her head. "No." In the recent weeks, she had barely any time for herself. Meredith was calling on her every few days to deal with something. It was almost to the point where the Champion of Kirkwall was going to kill the Knight-Commander.

Fenris nodded. "Then why are you worried?"

Sighing, Ava walked up to him. "I'm not worried per say. I'm just wondering why you brought me out here."

Fenris turned towards her. "You will see." He then continued walking on ward, with Shadow following slightly behind him.

Ava shook her head before following as well.

XXXXX

He did not want to ruin his plan. They had to get out of the City. The City of Chains. He had thought of asking her if she was willing to leave the City, and maybe return to Ferelden. But he doubted she would. He just could no longer stand and watch her waste her energy trying to save a city that didn't really want her.

But Ava wouldn't listen to him. No she would continue to do what little she could to help the People of Kirkwall. Shaking his head slightly, Fenris lead his tiny little group to the place Merrill had mentioned to him.

He could still scarcely believe he had actually asked her for help with something. Normally, he stayed as far from her as he could, but she knew the mountain. He had needed somewhere where he and Ava could hid out for awhile, to escape the City.

Behind him, Fenris could hear Ava muttering under breath. He knew she was tried, but it would be worth it. If they did not return by night fall, it would not be so bad. When the waterfall finally came into view, he smile softly.

"Fenris, we better be getting close to where ever you're planning."

"We have walked farther than this before."

"Maybe, but I don't have the energy today."

Stopping, Fenris turned back towards Ava. "It is not much farther."

Ava frowned. "It better not be, or someone is so sleeping in his own mansion tonight."

Fenris almost smiled at that. She had said it many times but had never followed through with the threat.

"I mean it this time. Damn, Anders had me walking in the sewers of Kirkwall yesterday. I just wanted to relax today, but no, you had to drag me up at dawn to the base of Sundermount."

"I am very aware of what I did this morning. Although, you did not complain when I woke you." He half smiled at her.

She glared at him. "Not funny."

"I was not joking, Ava. I promise it is not much farther."

Sighing, Ava shrugged. "It better be."

Fenris turned back around and continued on his way. Soon the waterfall and pond Merrill had told him about came into view. He stopped just at the top of the small hill he seemed to be on. Ava soon stood beside him.

"Is this what we've been heading to?"

Nodding, Fenris walked down the hill. "It is beautiful is it not?"

Soon he stood just next to the edge of the water. Glancing behind him, he watched Ava walked over to him.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Merrill."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You actually talked to Merrill?"

"Varric was there. I wanted to get you out of the City. She knew the mountainside."

Ava nodded. "True."

Fenris placed the basket on the ground and then removed the three bags draped over his shoulder, followed by his sword. "Give a few minutes."

He emptied one of the bags and soon a tent was standing near the calm water. Slowly, he stood up and turned to face her.

"So you aren't planning to return tonight?"

Fenris shook his head. "I am planning for us to stay here for a few days. Enough for you regain your strength. Aveline and Varric know where we are if you are really needed."

Ava nodded. "Need me to do anything?"

"No." He pulled a blanket out of one of the bags and laid it on the grass. "Take a seat. We have enough food to last us until we return." He began to rummage trough the basket, while out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ava sitting down.

"You could have told me your plan, Fenris."

Fenris shook his head as he pulled out a loaf of bread and some dried meat. "It was meant to be a surprise, Ava." He moved to sit beside her. Then he placed the bread and dried meat on the blanket. "Well, let's eat and enjoy the view. Hopefully, all will go well, and no one will notice you are not in the City."

Ava smiled. "Me, too."

* * *

This was of course set during Act III. It was sort of inspired by the picture that can be found at

emedeme. Deviantart art/ Comm - Hawke - and- Fenris -2 – 264117158. Just take out the spaces. I'll also have the picture linked on my blog.

Hope you enjoyed.

I can't say when the next one will be written and/or posted. These are mostly just little things I do to work on something else when I need a break from my current work.

Love,

CL


	7. A Week Later

**A Week Later**

She was really torn about this. Yes, she had promised to teach him how to read, but that was before. Before that night, last week. Sighing, Avalyn Hawke made her past the Chantry and up the stairs towards his mansion.

More than likely he was expecting her. Why would he? After all, he was the one who had left. The one who had run in fear. If only he would have and talked. She had been the silent one before, Listening as he told her what he remembered before coming to Kirkwall. But no. He had walked away.

Now here she was almost to his doorstep, planing to continue with his lessons like nothing had happened the week before. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she needed to get away from her mother, even for a little while.

Leandra Amell had gotten it in her mind that her daughter needed to get married. Never mind that her daughter didn't want to. No, she was dealing with the fact that the man, er elf, she loved had walked out on her.

Standing on his doorstep, she shook her head. Would he turn her away? True, he had gone with her to help Aveline with her little problem earlier in the week, but she hadn't brought up his lessons. Glancing up at the dark windows, she frowned. Did she want to continue the lessons? Could she face him alone?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He could see her just outside his door. She had no idea he was silently watching her. He was always watching. Shadow didn't make a sound if he noticed him anymore, which was good considering what he did last week.

The best night in his life, as far as he could remember, and he ruined it by being scared by memories he couldn't remember. Looking down at her, he sighed. No doubt she was here for his reading lesson. He hadn't really thought about it, since that night.

He did truly wish foe the lessons to continue, but he wasn't sure he could just sit and try to read with her so close and alone. It had not even helped when they had Isabella and that Image with them as they had run the Wounded Coast, while helping Aveline. Just smelling the flowers from her garden brought back the memories of the night, he had thrown away.

Slowly, he made his way from his perch down to the door. He could open it, but she would know he had been watching. No, he would wait. Could he rebuild what he had destroyed? Would she even let him? He could hear her breathing just on the other side. _Knock, Ava. Please, just knock._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time wasn't helping. The books in her arms were starting to get heavy. Taking a deep breath, Avalyn knocked on the door. It was always best to knock first, with Fenris.

After a few moments, the door swung inward.

"Hello, Hawke."

She hoped she hid the hurt in hearing him call her that. What she wouldn't give to hear him call her Ava again.

Smiling weakly, Avalyn nodded. "Evening, Fenris. Er, ah."

He looked at her. "Come in, I was wondering if you would be willing to continue with the reading lessons."

Hiding her shock, she nodded. "I am, if you are?"

He gave a quick nod. "I would appreciate it.". He moved out of the door way,

Slowly, she walked in and began to make her to the single room he actually used. _I will get through this. I won't remember last week. Last week didn't happen._

She heard him shut the door and begin to follow her. _Maker, help me get through this._

* * *

This of course took place during Act II. I figured I really didn't have to tell you guys which act this one was in.

I know that compared to previous one-shots, that this is short, but I wanted to end it here. Maybe one day I'll write what happens during the lesson, but for now it ends here. I wrote this cause I was having some problems getting inspired for Chapter 3 of _The Goblin Princess_. Hopefully, now with the juices flowing, I can get the chapter written.

I do have other ideas, and I know that a few what to know answers to a few things brought up in past one-shots. I haven't forgotten. I just write what comes to mind.

So review if you please.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates on my current works.


	8. Varric's Suite

Takes Place in Act I. Slight AU guys. Bethany and Craver are both alive.

* * *

**Varric's Suite**

The Hanged Man was packed. It looked like all the workers from the Bone Pit were celebrating, but they weren't the only ones filling up the small open area. There were a few mercenaries sitting near Coriff, looking at Rivaini. She of course was flirting with them.

Back in his suite, the rest of Hawke's Merrimen sat around his table. Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs to make his way back to his suite. Inside almost all the others had a drink in their hand, well except for Blondie and Daisy. Broody sat in the corner nursing a bottle of some fancy wine. Varric just couldn't understand that. He had some of the Hanged Man's best sitting in a pitcher on the table, but no the Elf had to bring his own.

As he walked in, Junior turned to look at him. "So Varric, are we finally going to get some food?"

Varric smirked at him. "Norah's going to brings something later, Junior."

The single male Hawke nodded as he turned back to face his twin. "Good. I can't stand Gamlen's cooking anymore."

Sunshine smiled at him. "Well, you could offer to cook you know."

"Stop it you two. I've had enough today fighting that damn dragon."

Everyone in the room turned to face Hawke. She sat in the corner opposite of Broody, frowning. He had known she was good, but to find a fellow rouge that was better than him, hadn't crossed his mind.

Junior hung his head. "Sorry, Ava."

"Yeah, sorry." Sunshine glared at Junior.

He almost laughed at the two of them. Hawke kept those too in line better than the Guard Captain had kept his guards. Of course, that had changed since Aveline had taken over.

Blondie looked at him as he walked over to his chair. "What's so funny, Varric?"

Smiling, he sat down in his comfortable chair. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry I'm not working on a story about a mage."

Blondie nodded as he turned his attention back towards the table.

Poor guy. He had it bad for Hawke, but Varric could already see that Hawke had fallen for someone else. Someone a whole lot more broody.

Broody took a drink of his wine. Oh, he wasn't hiding it either. Of course, more than likely the poor guy had no idea how to act on his feelings. Varric couldn't even begin thinking how it was for a slave, but Hawke didn't see that. No, she just saw someone who needed help.

Grabbing his ale filled cup off the table, Varric looked over at Daisy. "Not drinking tonight, Daisy?"

Her eyes moved around the room. "Ah, no. I don't want to accidentally do something I'll regret later. You know like setting someone on fire."

Varric nodded as he began to slip his ale. Maybe Broody had the right idea about the wine.

For once he remained silent as those around him talked, well except for Broody, who just sat in his corner and brood. Slowly, the other began to leave. Junior, Sunshine, and Daisy were the first ones. Then Blondie left, leaving only Hawke and Broody in their corners.

Varric stood near the wall that separated his bedroom from the main part of the suite shaking his head. Both of them were sound asleep. They weren't going anywhere tonight. He had already locked the door. Hopefully Rivaini wouldn't find out they were still here and stay out of his suite. Sighing, he went and grabbed two blankets. As best as he could, he covered his two companions with them. Then finally he went to bed, with a new idea for a story in his head.

* * *

It's not as long as past one-shots, I know. About it being in Varric's POV. I wanted to try something a bit different. So what do you think? I'm still taking ideas.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Review if you please.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.


	9. After The Party

As requested here is the sequel to _Birthday_. Takes place in Act III.

* * *

**After The Party**

Avalyn Hawks shook her head at the pile of gifts her friends had given her. There was the blade oil for her daggers from Aveline, the naughty book from Isabella, the healing herbal teas from Anders, the case of ale from Varric, and the sweet smelling oils from Merril. How was she going to get it all home?

Even though his gift didn't sit among the others, Ava knew Fenris had something for her. Knowing he wasn't too far, she turned to him. "Want to help me carry all of this home?"

Fenris gave her a nod. "I doubt even the Champion could carry all of this up to High town."

Most would have missed the slight smile he gave her after that, but she had learned all of his little nuances over the years. She gave a quick smile. "We better get going before Varric runs us out."

The mentioned dwarf laughed from his seat. "Hawke, I've never run you out. You're one of my favorite visitors."

Ava looked over at him. "That may be, but even you get tired of visitors, Varric."

The dwarf only smiled as he lifted up a mug of ale. "You just want to run off with Broody, which I don't mind." He have Fenris a wink.

Shaking her head, Ava turned back to Fenris. "Ready to go? I don't want to be out much longer. I'm not exactly prepared to fight if some idiot decides to try us."

Fenris nodded as he picked up the gifts and put them in the satchel he had bought with him, leaving. "I am starting to wish I had brought my sword with me."

Ava gave him a smile. "Don't worry. I'm going to just get the spare daggers I left with Varric." She glanced back at the dwarf. "So where did you stash them?"

Varric sat his mug down. "Let me get them. I don't want you tearing my suite apart." Mumbling, he stood up and moved to the area that held his bed.

Ava sighed as Fenris threw the strap of the satchel over his shoulder. "You can wait outside if you want. He shouldn't take long to give them to me."

Fenris shook his head. "I am not leaving, Hawke. I have already told you that."

Shaking her head, Ava walked over to him. "Fenris, I didn't mean that. I just said you don't have to wait in here while, I get my spare daggers." Giving him a soft smile, she gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I know you won't leave."

"Ahm, as much as I do enjoy seeing this. So I can add it to my stories. Can the two of you not starting doing something I so don't want to see in my suite."

Ava lowered her hand and turned to face Varric. "Ha, ha." She walked over to him. "Hand them over. I so don't want to get mugged on the way home."

Varric held out the daggers, while shaking his head. "Anyone who attacks the two of you is an idiot and has a death wish."

Ava picked up the twins blades. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Varric."

"It's the truth, Hawke. Go on get out of here. I would like to get some sleep."

Shaking her head, Ava turned back towards Fenris. "We're going, Varric." Ava strapped the daggers to her back as she past Fenris, who followed her out of the suite.

Varric followed after the couple and shut the door as they reached the stairs that lead down to the main room of the Hanged Man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenris stood over one of the fools who had dared to attack him and Ava. Ava stood not too far away with her daggers drawn. They had made it all the way to her door, before someone thought it would be a great idea to attack the Champion of Kirkwall.

Of course, once they had realized who they had decided to try and mug, most of the little band of thieves had run in fear. Fenris growled as Ava walked over to him.

"I knew it wouldn't be an easy night."

Fenris nodded as he glanced at his blood covered hands. "I should have taken my sword." He had been a fool to listen to Varric about not bring it. At least his little ability had come in handy. Watching Hawke fighting alone, brought back too many bad memories.

"Fenris, are you alright?"

He looked up from his hands and into her face. She worried about him. Damn, he didn't want her to worry about him. She was always worried about someone. "I am fine, Ava. Let's get inside."

Ava frowned at him, but said no more as she turned to use her key on her door. After a few moments, the door to the Hawke Estate opened and the couple walked into the dimly lit entrance. Fenris could already tell with his sensitive ears, that Ava's servants were no doubt sleeping soundly in their beds. He waited patiently while she locked the door behind them.

Soon the sound of claws and padded feet came from Ava's room. Fenris hid a smile as Shadow as came down the stairs. The massive hound waited at the foot of the stairs as Ava and Fenris walked into the main hall of the Estate.

Ava patted him on the head as she past him and began climbing the stairs. Fenris remained close to the hearth. It still felt odd to stay the night, but he refused to repeat his mistake.

Ava reached the top of the stairs and turned back to face him, "well, what are you waiting for? You still haven't given me my gift yet." Even in the dark he could see the smile on her face.

In so many ways, he was still afraid, but he refused to leave her again. Steeling him, Fenris walked up to her. "Ava."

She shook her head causing her dark hair to bounce around her head. "You'll lead, Fenris." Gently she took hold of his hand, "just tell me when you're ready."

Fenris smiled at her. "I do not deserve you, Ava."

"I once heard, 'does any man truly deserve the woman that loves him?'" She smiled at him as she gently lead him to her room.

Once inside Fenris removed his satchel and placed it by the door, "who said that?"

Ava smiled at him as she brought over the pitcher of water left by her bed to the washing basin by the door. "Someone very wise. Why don't you get cleaned up? Once you're hands are cleaned, we can decide what to do for them."

"They are fine, Ava. I just need to wash them." They were a bit stiff, but otherwise his hands felt fine. Just covered in blood, which soon turned the water in the basin bright red.

Ava shook her head as she striped out of her armor, tossing the daggers towards where Fenris had laid his satchel. "If you're sure."

Fenris wiped his hands off as he turned towards her bed. "Ava..." He stopped speaking, when she came into view in only her smalls.

She smirked at him as she walked towards him. "I'm still waiting for my gift, Fenris." She crossed her arms over her chest.

To the void, with her gift. He had a better idea, but Fenris knew better. She wouldn't give up on it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the small box out of his pocket. "Here, Ava."

Frowning, she walked over and gently took the box from his hand. "Fenris, I didn't actually think you had gotten me anything."

He smiled at her as she began to open the box. "I had to get you something, Ava. I couldn't be the only one who didn't."

Ava gave a slight nod as she looked inside the box. Fenris frowned when he noticed the single tear begin to crawl down her cheek.

"You got it fixed." Slowly, Ava lifted out her mother's necklace. The necklace that she had found broken in that horrible place. The beautiful golden locket shined in the dimmed light of her room.

"I thought that if it was mended that you might wear it, but if you don't like it, I can always get you something else." Why was she crying? He couldn't stand seeing her crying.

Wiping the tears away, Ava smiled at him. "Fenris, thank you. It's actually the best thing I've ever gotten." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So you are not angry with me?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be, but anything was better than tears.

"I'm not angry, Fenris. It's just hard." She wiped the tears again. "She wouldn't want me to cry today."

Fenris placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ava, maybe we could do the other part of your gift?" He smirked at her.

Ava laughed. "Let me put this on my desk, and we can get right to that."

Smiling slightly, Fenris lowered his hand and nodded. "I am yours, Ava."

* * *

Hopefully, you guys liked it. I wrote it in the early morning without any sleep.

Review if you please.

If you're interested, I have a sneak peek of Chapter 4 of _The Goblin Princess _up on my blog.

Thanks for the reviews.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news, updates, and sneak peeks.


	10. Winter's Night

Act III

* * *

**Winter's Night**

Snow fell over the City, covering the dirty streets in an almost pristine blanket of white. Avalyn Hawke couldn't help thinking about the winters in Lothering, chasing the twins as the three of them played in the snow as their father watched on.

Pulling her cloak tighter, Avalyn walked down the almost quiet street. She could hear in the distance the footsteps of one of the guards. The sounds of merry making drifted from the homes of Kirkwall. Things weren't too merry at her home. The dwarves were no doubt celebrating some Dwarven holiday, and Oriana, well, had the day off.

The cold winter night air was harsh against her face as she walked the stairs up towards Fenris's street. Her Marbari whined as they neared his door.

"Don't worry, Boy. Fenris will have something for you. He always does."

The massive dog tilted his head as his mistress opened the door to the rundown mansion.

It wasn't much warmer inside, but at least the wind was no longer biting her skin. She shook some of the snow off of her cloak as her Marbari shook himself to dislodge the snow that had fallen on him.

The sound of bare feet on the stone floor could be heard coming from upstairs.

Avalyn shook her head. Of course, he wouldn't be wearing shoes. He never did.

"Come on, Boy." Avalyn slowly began to head up the staircase.

Light came from the single room he occupied. She still hadn't been able to convince him to just move in with her. It would no doubt be warmer and more comfortable. As she neared the top of the stairs, the door swung open.

"Could you be any louder, Ava?"

She gave him a quick smile. "I know better than catch you unaware."

He gave her a half smile, "I knew you were coming. You told me so yesterday."

"Because someone won't come to the warmer house."

Fenris shook his head. "I said I would think about it."

"It's not much better than being outside, Fenris."

"My room is much warmer than out here." He moved to one side of the door way.

"I really doubt that cause of the massive hole in the roof." She looked up at it as she walked into the room. "Seriously, Fenris, this is not that warmer than outside." To probe her point, she pointed to the pile of melting snow on the floor.

XOXOX

Fenris shook his head slightly. "You have never brought this up before." Yes, she had asked him to move in, but she had never brought up the fact his home was not better than being outside. Had she? He glanced up at the hole. She probably was right. No doubt it shouldn't rain in one's home.

She turned to face him, "Oh, yes I have. I earn offered you a room during the last few winters." Avalyn placed her hands on her hips.

Sighing, he walked up to her. "It is not much, Ava, but it is mine." He hadn't had anything that had been his before really meeting her. Almost everything he had he had gotten because she had given it to him.

"I'm willing to share. The estate is just too big for just me." She frowned at him.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled at her. "You could always move in with me."

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh. Fenris, I'm serious. I'm still surprised you haven't gotten sick from living here."

"I am used to it, Ava." He was. Being a slave had forced him to become used to so much. Extreme heat. Extreme cold. Things he wished he could forget. The cold of a Kirkwall winter was beyond the easiest thing he had ever dealt with.

Avalyn sighed. "Would you please consider it? I can't have my favorite warrior sick."

He couldn't help smiling. "What would Aveline say?"

"She'd agree with me. If you get sick, I'd have to get Anders."

"No." He glared at her. She knew he didn't want that abomination any where near him. If only he could convince her to stop dealing with the mage.

"Sorry, but if you get sick, I'd bring him kicking and screaming."

Sighing, he bent his head head down slightly. He knew she would, too. She couldn't stand to see anyone sick or in pain. She was the one who normally patching him up, since he didn't want the abomination near him. Lifting his head, Fenris walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You worry too much. I think we should start my lesson for the night."

Shaking her head, Avalyn smiled at him. "You aren't fooling me, but we better get started."

Taking her hand, he lead her close to the warmth of the hearth. "then let us begin."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been working hard on my two main stories. This is a bit early for winter, but it just came to me. Something nice and sweet. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I do have another idea for a one shot. I'll try to get it up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.

Love,

_CL_

P.S. Review if you please.


	11. Varric's Letter Arrives

**Varric's Letter Arrives**

This wasn't good. There was no way he could still be alive. They had killed the bastard years ago, but according to the letter in her hand, he was alive somehow. Maker, help them.

Avalyn looked up from the letter at the elf standing in the door way. He wasn't going to be happy, when she told him, she had to go. This was her fault. She had let him out. She had unleashed him on the world.

"Ava, what is it?"

She sighed and held out the letter. "See for yourself."

Fenris walked over and took the letter from her hand. After reading over it as fast as he could, he looked up at her. "You are going."

She gave him a slow nod, "yes."

Sighing, he set the letter back down on the table. "We do not have a choice. You have to go."

"Will you be all right with out me? Those two are enough trouble even with both of us here."

He gave her a slight smile, "I have your siblings remember. The three of us will do fine. Although Carver and Bethany will not be happy you went without them."

"Varric only asked for me. He kept us hidden when they were looking for us. I have to help. We both know what Corypheus is capable of. I can't help stop thinking this is our fault."

He reached over and gently placed his hand on the side of her face. "This is not your fault. We killed him. I was there. I saw him on the ground as well."

Sighing, she raised her hand over his. "I can't say how long I'll be, but I'll do my best to return soon."

Fenris sighed, "I know. If you need me, send word. You know I will come."

"I know." She gave him a slight smile as she lowered her hand, "tell them I love them."

Slowly, he lowered his hand, "I will, but be careful."

"I promise."

Avalyn walked over and opened the chest that had held her armor and daggers. They hadn't been touched in almost four years. With Fenris's help, she put on once again the Armour of the Champion. After strapping her daggers to her back, she looked at him.

"Well, how do I look?" She gave him a smile.

He gave her a slight frown. "Like Hawke once again."

She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Well, I better go before they wake up."

He gave a slight nod as he walked with her to the door. "I will tell them you'll be back in a few days. I will not lie to Carver and Bethany."

"Don't let them follow me. I'll deal with this. You keep our family in one piece."

Fenris opened the door. " I will do my best."

Avalyn pulled her cloak's hood over her head and walked out into the night.

Fenris stood in the door way watching as she walked away from their small home. "Maker watch over her and bring her home."

* * *

I figured I didn't have to tell you when this takes place. According to the Dragon Age Wiki, there is a four year gap between the end of Dragon Age II and beginning of Dragon Age Inquisition. So this is just one of many things that could happen. I'll try to write a bit more of stuff happening in DAII and more for DA:I. This series is not over yet.

So review if you please.

_CL_


	12. Fenris Meets Dorian

**Fenris Meets Dorian**

Fenris stood hand ready to plunge into the chest of the smirking Tevinter mage before him. Avalyn Hawke stood in fear beside the Inquisitor. They like everyone else in the Main Hall were frozen in place. No one dared move in fear.

Ava could only guess Dorian had said something or done something to make him snap, once he had realized Fenris was from Tevinter as well. How was she going to stop him? She wasn't sure she could.

Maker, what was she to do?

XOXOX

_Earlier in the day..._

Ava stood in the garden of Skyhold. The castle seemed so peaceful, especially after what had happened at Adamant. There were times during the new night the thought that she almost hadn't returned haunted her, but she forced them a way as fast as she could. She refused to allow the demons to feed from her.

She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind gently blew through the tree. She was almost beginning to miss the warmth of the Anderfels.

"You're not going to like what I just learned, Hawke."

Turning towards her Dwarven friend, Ava frowned. "What is it, Varric?"

"Remember me saying I sent word to Fenris about you going to Weisshaupt?" He wrung his hands in front of him.

"Yes. Have you heard anything from him or the others?"

"I got a letter back from Bethany. She said he left the day before my letter arrive to come here."

Ava sighed, "which was about a month ago. I take it no one as has seen him since."

Varric gave a half smile, "I asked Leliana if any of her agents have seen him. She says that they're reporting a strange elf who has been helping a small group of people making their way here. From the reports she let me read, sounds like he's not far. The group's believed to arrive here today."

Ava nodded, "keep an eye out will you? I need to warn the Inquisitor."

"Why don't I do that?"

She shook her head, "No, I need to it." She glanced towards the small Chantry. "Fenris won't be too happy when he learns about what almost happened."

Varric nodded, "true. Go warn her. I'll try to get a word to Sparkler to stay out of the way. I so don't want him to run into Broody, that might not end well."

Ava nodded, "see if the Commander can help." Ava lowered her arms, "we better get a move on there's no telling when they'll arrive."

XOXOX

The wind whipped at Fenris, causing his cloak to flap behind him. Behind him the people he were traveling with were huddling into their cloaks and furs. It was good thing they had come upon a small group of patrolling Inquisition soldiers, who were more than willing to escort them to Skyhold.

The winds of the Frostback Mountains weren't any different than the winds of Sundermount. He would reach this Skyhold, and if he had to, drag her back home. Others could deal with Corypheus. She needed to let someone else protect the innocent. She had already done enough. Even he had stopped hunting for slavers, unless they came too close to their home.

They had more important things to do now. Their family came first. To the Void with everyone else. They had already given so much. Now it was time for them to rest.

Soon they came upon the gates of the castle, but he paid little attention to them, the Courtyard or anyone in it as he walked No, he had to find her. But where to start in this massive castle?

He began to walk up the stairs towards what appeared to be the main entrance of the castle. The wind wasn't as bad behind the walls of the castle. His markings were softly humming, which had him on edge. He had heard the news that the Inquisition had joined with the rebel mages. The Inquisitor herself was a mage. He didn't trust mages. Well, most mages.

Slowly, he walked into the Great Hall. Orlesians stood scattered around the room, talking with each other. A throne stood at the far end, with two soldiers standing guard on either side. He lowered the hood of his cloak as he looked around. She wasn't in sight, but he knew she couldn't be far. As he neared the first doors leading from the Hall, the one on the right flew open and a man he instantly knew was from Tevinter walked out. His marking flared to life, and he was mage as well. Just perfect.

"Fasta vass! " He stood straight as the door shut behind him. Anger rolled off of the mage. "Festis bei umo canavarum."

Fenris could feel his magic gathering. He slowly reached for the sword hidden under his cloak.

The mage noticed him, " what is it, Elf? I don't have time for you." The mage made to move past him heading towards the massive wood doors.

Fenris mumbled under his breath as the mage past him, "Quia nihil boni mage."

The mage stopped and turned to face him, "so you are from Tevinter as well?"

Fenris sneered at the mage moved as he towards him.

"Who are you? Did my father send you here, Slave?"

Fenris's marking really began to glow as he moved his hand away from his sword.

"Fasta vass! I knew he wouldn't keep his word," the mage sneered as he moved towards Fenris. "Why would did I think he would actually keep his word?"

XOXOX

Varric walked in front of Cullen as they entered the lower part of the tower. "I'm really worried, Curly. Fenris isn't someone you can just be buddy buddy to. I don't call him Broody for nothing."

Cullen nodded, "I remember him, a bit. He was tough."

"He had to be after what that bastard Danarius did to him. I doubt he had even told Hawke everything he did to him."

"Marker. I take it we should try to keep him and Dorian as far from each other as possible?"

"I'd prefer we had them separated by at least two countries. Especially, cause Dorian seriously doesn't see anything wrong with slavery."

Cullen shook his head as they past Solas working on his latest painting.

Varric stopped in front of the door to the Main Hall as Cullen caught up, "I just hope that Sparkler listened to me and is staying out of the way. I have no doubt he would say or do something to sent Fenris off."

Varric pulled open the door and frozen. Standing pushing Dorian into the wall beside the door was Fenris, and he was glowing. "Shit."

He gave a quick glance around the room. Everyone else wasn't moving. Even Hawke hadn't moved where she had no doubtingly entered with the Inquisitor.

Varric took a deep breath and moved towards the clear very angry elf, "Fenris, I see you've met Dorian."

Fenris turned his head slightly towards Varric, "Do not talk to me, Varric."

Varric frowned, "I don't think it would be a good idea to what you're thinking in front of Hawke." He gestured towards the Champions of Kirkwall.

He noticed Fenris eyes follow his gestured and saw him soften a little.

"I have no doubt that Dorian said something to piss you off, Fenris. That's part of his personality, but seriously, you can't kill him. Cause then Hawke would have to hand you over to the Inquisitor."

Fenris took a deep breath as he slowly began to fade. Slowly, very slowly he moved away from Dorian. "Thank you, Varric."

Varric gave him a slight smile, "well, someone needed to talk you down, and Hawke, was way over there."

Shaking his head slightly, Fenris sighed, "you do always have the weirdest friends, Varric."

Varric looked back towards the door to Josephine's office as Hawke came almost running up to Fenris.

"Fenris, please tell me you didn't do anything?"

Fenris gave her one of his rare smile, "no harm done."

"Speak for yourself. So I take it my father didn't send you?" Dorian moved away from the wall.

Hawke looked between the elf and mage, "no, he came here to meet up with me."

Dorian looked at Varric, "now I understand why you told me to stay out of the Main Hall. Sorry, I didn't listen."

"It would have been your heart, Sparkler."

Dorian nodded as he moved closer to the door beside him, "quite." Dorian pushed past Cullen and disappeared out of sight.

Cullen frowned, "I suggest we take this to the War Room. Too many eyes and ears here."

Hawke nodded, "I agree." She reached out her hand to Fenris. "Follow me."

With out any hesitation, Fenris took her hand, "always."

* * *

This is longer than I had originally planned. It also took me a lot longer to write than normally, but I wanted to try something a bit different. Please tell me what you think.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	13. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

Avalyn Hawker hated Bait and Switches. She had a choice word or two for Anzo, when she got back to him. She was not a very happy rogue. No she was far from it. Maker, why had there been all of those men? What or whom, had they been lying in wait for?

Ava glanced over at Aveline. The guardswoman sheathed her sword as she turned towards her, "Hawke, what do we do now?"

"We go back and talk to Anzo. He has some explaining to do."

Varric walked up carrying Bianca, "we better get a move on. I have a feeling he might be long gone by the time we get back to him."

Anders only leaned against his staff, while Bethany strapped her staff to her back.

Ava looked around the Alienate, "let's go. I want to get out of here." She sheathed her daggers as she began walking towards the stairs leading out of the Alienage.

Suddenly armored man appeared at the top of the stairs. He didn't look that happy as he walked down the stairs. "I don't know who you are, but you made a serious mistake in coming here." He turned his head sightly, "Lieutenant, I want everyone down here now!"

A man in full armor came limping from behind his covering, dripping blood, "Captain...". He soon fell over.

Slowly behind him an elf walked out of the shadows in black leather armor. He walked down the stairs as if he were a king or something, but he also seemed tired. "Your men are dead.". He stopped at the bottom and looked straight at her, "your trap has failed.". He then walked past the hunter, "I suggest returning to your master."

The first thing Ava noticed was his big green eyes. They looked so much like the green meadow near the farm in Lothering. She could see a great anger in his eyes, but they soften slightly when he looked at her.

The Slaver walked up and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "you're going no where, Slave."

Suddenly the Elf glowed blue. Only then did Ava notice the markings or were they tattoos over his body. He turned and quickly magically plugged his hand through the Slaver's chest. The man's eyes grew wide in horror.

As suddenly as he had thrust his hand in, the Elf pulled it out, letting the body fall to the ground. He then turned back to face her and the others. "I am no slave."

XOXOXOX

He shouldn't had noticed her, but he had. Where had Anzo found her? Had he ever seen a woman as beautiful as her? He spared not a glance at the Slaver on the ground. No the woman before him called his attention.

"I apologize. When I asked Anzo for help, I had no idea he would find a woman so capable."

She moved towards him slightly, "So you're the one behind this?"

He nodded, "yes, my name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial Slave Hunters in search of a Magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to draw me out into the open. Their methods were clearly not the best, but I could not face them alone."

The woman's frowned slightly, "so you're an escaped slave?"

He only gave her a slight nod. Fenris was still not sure he could trust this woman or those with her, but something pulled him to her.

She gave a slight smile, "well, I'm glad to have been of help. No one deserves to be under the mercy of another."

He almost smiled, but he had no idea if she was sincere or not. "I will still pay you what you what was promised, but I am in need of more help."

She didn't even look at the others behind her before speaking, "more slavers?"

He gave a nod as he walked closer to her, "I over heard them saying that my former master is hiding in a mansion in Hightown. Would you mind helping me deal with him? I can not allow him to send more hunters after me."

She gave a slight glance behind her, but never really took her gaze off of him. "I am more than willing to help, but first, I need to know how you did that to that man?"

"My markings make me rather special. They are what my former master really wishes to collect."

He watched as her eyes roamed over his skin. Had she truly not noticed them?

"Well, let's go pay your former master a visit."

Now he couldn't help smiling slightly at her. Maybe he had finally found an ally in this city. He might have even found something more from the way his sixth sense was screaming at him.

* * *

This one shot came around because of a two parter I wrote a while back from Alistair and FCousland's POV at their first meeting. I thought about doing one for Hawke and Fenris. In the end, I just decided to add a new one shot to this series.

Thank you to anyone who is still following this story. I'm going to try and release more one shots for this series, but it won't be on a regular basis. I have three big stories going on, but one is close to being finished.

Thanks for all of the support you guys give me no matter how small. Review if you please.

_CL_


	14. Captured

**Captured**

He had not liked the strange elf's plan from the start, but he had gone along with it because she had asked it of him. Well, now she had been captured by the Duke and was somewhere deep inside the Chateau. The worst of his problems wasn't that. Oh, Maker, no. It was the other person she had decided to bring along on this lovely trip out of the city.

Ever after all of his warnings, Ava still dragged Anders with them almost everywhere. Even though he had come in handy during the Hunt, but he did not want the Abomination any where near him. Of course, now he had no choice but to work with it to find her.

The damned Chateau was massive and there was no telling where exactly Ava and the Elf were being held. They had been going in circles, even if the Abomination hadn't realized it yet.

Finally, Fenris had enough and stopped in mid run.

The Abomination caught up to him, breathing hard, "well, about time you slowed down."

It took all of his will power not to plunge his hand into the other man's chest. Also, the thought of Ava may need the Abomination's aid kept his hand still.

"We have been going around in circles for the last twenty minutes."

"Have we? Well, I've been following you. So you've been leading us in circles."

Fenris growled as he moved away from him. This wasn't going to end well unless they found Ava. He took a deep breath. His anger could not take complete control right now.

"Do you think I'm going to rust you to you to find Hawke?"

the mage glared at him slightly, "I might do better than you. You're the one who has been leading us in circles remember."

Fenris took a step back, but he couldn't stop his markings form glowing.

Anders began to reach for his staff, "don't even think about it, Elf."

Fenris turned away from him. Maker, how did Ava do it? How did she deal with all of them all of the time? He took another deep breath.

"We need to get a move on. Standing around won't help us find Hawke."

Closing his eyes, Fenris slowly began to ignore the stupid mage. He knew Anders was right, but he needed to think. He had found her once in the Deep Roads, and he could do so again. The only problem was he didn't know how he had done it. Maker, he wished he knew.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and began walking. Fenris, didn't pay attention to Anders as he began screaming at him. Fenris soon began to run.

Anders soon followed after him, but Fenris never heard him.

XOXOXOXOX

She was beyond angry at Tallis. What was it with elves and bait and switches? She would need to talk to Fenris about this later.

Ava was more angry at herself than Tallis. Fenris had told her that the name was Qunari. They had come to the conclusion on their way to the Chateau that she a spy or something.

So here she sat on the bench trying to remain, holding her face in her hands, while trying to remain calm. Her hope lay in Fenris finding her. He would find her. Of course, he had only done it a few times, even if he only remembered the one.

Ava looked up as Tallis stood up and walked over to the cell's gate.

"I'm not waiting any more. Let's see if I can get us out of here."

Ava lowered her hands, "you actually have a set of lock picks?"

Tallis turned slightly to face her, while working on the lock, "of course. I always have at least two on me. Good thing the Duke's men didn't find my last set. Don't you have multiple sets?"

"Fenris has my spare set."

Tallis turned back to the lock.

Sighing, Ava swung her legs to lay on the bench. She couldn't hear anything but Tallis working on the lock. Where Fenris and Anders killing each other yet? Why had she brought both of them? Fenris she knew why. He wouldn't had let her come without him. Anders? Well, she figured he would come in handy during the Hunt, and of course, he had. Thank the Maker, they hadn't argue the entire time. Fenris had done his best to stay way from the mage.

Slowly over the sound of Tallis working on the lock, Ava could hear the sound of bare feet on the stone floor. Boots weren't too far behind.

Ava sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bench. Standing quickly, she walked to the gate.

She looked in the direction of the sound, "Fenris, over here!"

The sounds got louder and then even louder.

Quickly, Tallis stood up and pulled her away from the gate, "gate away from there. You don't know if it's them or a guard."

Ava struggled against her and pulled away, smirking, "you don't know Fenris."

Ava walked back to the gate as Fenris came into view. She turned and smiled at Tallis just before Fenris phrased through the bars.

* * *

I will admit that I've never played Mark of the Assassin, but I've watched others play it on Youtube.

This took a bit of time to write, but not too long.

So enjoy.

Thanks for your wonderful support whatever it may be.

_CL_


	15. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Ava was worried about him. After Varania had left, he had seemed so lost. He had dealt with the bartender about the mess Danarius had caused.

So she had left the others in the Hanged Man and had made her way back up to High town. Had Varania lied about him fighting for it? Ava had a feeling she hadn't been. It just seemed like something he would do.

Even with what had happened between them, Fenris had, almost from the beginning, been very protective of her. He was the only one who had touched her after her mother had died. He had all but dragged her away back to her estate. Fenris had even come back later to try and comfort her. Now she would do the same for him.

Maker, she still wish he would talk about that night. She understood some of why he had left, but the memories couldn't have been the only reason. He had been scared. She had seen it. Of course, she had seen it. Of course, she had seen scared before, but that was the only time he had ran instead of fight.

Exhaling loudly, she rounded corner in front of the Chantry that lead to the stairway that lead up to Fenris's Mansion. She wasn't even sure how he was going to react to her arriving, but she was willing to take the chance.

Ava took a quick glance around as she neared the door. Inside, she could hear him breaking who knew what. Every time she entered she was surprised that there was still furniture inside. What was he always breaking?

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and hurried inside. Quickly she shut the door and made her way up the stairs.

Crashing and cursing came from the one room Fenris actually lived in. The door stood opened. Ava walked up to the doorway and watched as he paced back and forth in front of the hearth. He was cursing in Tevene and hadn't noticed her, just yet.

"Fenris."

He turned quickly to face her with a sneer on his face that quickly disappeared. Frowning, he turned from her, "go away Hawke."

Ava slowly walked into the room, "Fenris, talk to me. Do you hate me for saying don't kill her?"

He quickly turned to face with hurt in his eyes, "Fasta vass , no. I could never hate." Fenris looked away for a moment before looking at her again. "I hate so many things, but never you."

Slowly she walked towards him, "I'm sorry that it didn't go as planned."

He nodded, but remained in place.

Ava stopped about two feet away from him, Fenris, what's wrong?"

"I'm finally free, and it feels nothing like I though it would."

"You were already free, Fenris. Danarius stopped being your master the day you ran for freedom. Today was nothing more than revenge. Even if I agree with it."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Fenris stood in shock for a few moments. She was right. He had been free since the day he had fled from Danarius and what he had done. Over the years he had allowed the fear and hatred to become his master.

Taking a shaking breath, he looked at her, "what do I do now? I am alone."

She shook her head, "I'm still here, Fenris."

Had she forgiven him for doing the stupidest thing he could remember ever doing? If he could go back, he wouldn't had run away in fear. Slowly he moved towards the bench before the fire.

After sitting down, he looked up at her, "Hawke."

She shook her head, "I know why you left. You were scared of what the memories could mean. I figured that out about an hour later." Pausing for a moment, she continued, "I wasn't happy, but I knew that you needed time."

Fenris hung his head. He had never thought that she had been waiting for him to do something. He could hear her footsteps as she came closer. Fear had truly become his master. Slowly, he raised his head to look up at her.

The firelight played with her face and hair. She was worried. Maker, he hated making her worry about him. There was so much resting on her shoulders. The City just wouldn't leave her alone. Meredith had her chasing after escaped images, and Orsino had her doing much the same. Everyone asked too much of her, even himself.

"Fenris."

Fenris frowned at her, "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this."

"Fenris, this was nothing. Well yes there was the fight, but it wasn't that bad. I helped you because I want you to be happy. Even you deserve to be happy, Fenris."

"Finding my family, finding Varania wasn't to make me happy. I want to know some of my past, true, but that's not the most important thing to me." Fenris stood up and walked towards her a bit. He took a deep breath, "Ava, being with you is the only thing that makes me happy."

"You haven't called me that since..."

"That night I know. I still called you that in my head."

She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him, "it's my name, Fenris."

He nodded, "but not everyone calls you by it."

"True."

Fenris smiled slightly as he reached for Ava's hands, "I have very little hope, but can you ever forgive me for..?"

She pulled on his hand, causing him to take a step closer to her, "I forgave you along time ago. Now why don't we do something else besides one of your reading lessons."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. This took longer for me to finish after I decided to rewrite the last bit. Thanks for all reviews and review if you please.

_CL_


End file.
